Something Horrible
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: Newsworthy vigilante Olivia Reynolds is taking a break in Los Angeles. Doctor Horrible is looking for a way to reestablish his rule over the city. Has the answer to his problem finally arrived?
1. Chapter 1

** This is a sequel to The Villain Saga: Innocence and The Villain Saga: White Walls. The sequel is The Villain Saga: A Deadly Demigod. Check them out!**

Dr. Horrible sat in his arm chair, deep in thought. An ignored television flickered across his face, which was clouded by a dull anger. He mumbled something to himself, but shook his head immediately.

"Hey Doc, what's going on?" Moist entered the room, flipping through the mail.

"Moist," he looked up, "How long has it been since I defeated Captain Hammer?"

"Like a few months," he didn't seem completely interested, absorbed in the letters, "Why do you ask?"

"I need to do something impressive!" he raised a fist, "Inspire fear! I can't do that from this…. This _armchair_!"

Moist looked up, finally volunteering his full attention, "Well a good kidnappings always classic. Conflict Diamond says that kidnap is the new frontier."

"Fine, but who?" a kidnapping would be fine, maybe even followed up by a ransom, but the idea was useless without a target.

Suddenly the TV went to a newscast.

"_And Ms. Olivia Reynolds has done it again! Foiling yet another robbery, it's a wonder why criminals even try!" _a woman beamed.

_ "A wonder indeed,"_ a man chuckled, _"If only we could keep tabs on her! Rumor has it she's currently residing in LA, but details are unknown."_

As the newscasters directed their viewer's attention to the weather, Doctor Horrible and Moist turned to each other in unison.

"Then it's decided," an evil smile began to form on his lips.

-X-

Olivia

I strolled through the streets of LA, daylight pushing away any trace of evil. Moving to Los Angeles wasn't fully my choice. Every villain seemed to know exactly where I was at all times. It was extremely annoying. Ever since the "incident" I've been moving around a lot. And by "incident" I mean the day I stood up to Doc Oc, setting up a chain reaction of people trying to kill me. I was worth a rather lot at this point, seeing that every known wrong doer wanted me dead.

My summer house was on the outskirts of LA, a good distance from your everyday scum. I could only afford my multiple locations due to the fact people kept trying to reward me. A lot of the villains I foil had been terrorizing citizens for a long time. Local police departments wouldn't stop offering me money, but I would only accept what I needed to keep me going.

The summer house was a large, two level structure. Constructed in the 40's, it had a distinct Victorian feel and more rooms then I knew what to do with. An impressive staircase descended from the front room, two limbs stretching on either side.

But everyone needs to get out sometimes. That's why I was wandering the streets at random. It was nice to get some fresh air. I looked around, a smile growing on my face at the pure freedom.

"E-excuse me?" a sharp tap fell onto my shoulder.

I whipped around, awaiting whatever assailant lay behind me. I was greeted with a young man in his late twenties. He sported a blue hoodie and held a clipboard, extended to me.

"Hi, I'm Billy. I'm representing… Metro Journal!" he seemed to suddenly remember, "I was wondering if you'd like to partake in a survey?" he nodded to the clipboard.

I glanced down, realizing my mistake. I took it from his hand delicately.

"Oh, wait!" he slapped his forehead, dramatically rolling his eyes, "This is last month's survey! Would you mind coming with me to the warehouse to get the right one?"

"Where is it?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"The warehouse? On Sixth and Washington," he seemed anxious to go, "Would you mind?"

"No, not at all!" I smiled up at him. He had like seven inches on me, I'd guess he was 6 foot, "Just let me get a pen from my car!"

I rolled my eyes as I walked away. That was the most pathetic attempt at… whatever he was trying to do I had ever seen. Murder? Kidnap? Mug? It was just sad. I knew LA pretty well, and while there was a warehouse on sixth and Washington, it had been abandoned for many years. I turned the corner and kept walking. You'd have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool me with something _that _bad.

-X-

The Doctor burst into his lab, positively fuming.

"What's wrong-" Moist started, only to be cut off.

"THREE HOURS!" Dr. Horrible growled, throwing a clipboard onto one of his already cluttered tables, "I waited for THREE HOURS and she never came back!"

"You were stood up? Harsh."

"No!" Dr. Horrible whipped around, throwing his hands up in disgust, "That girl? Olivia Reynolds? Yeah I went for it, and look how great that went. She doesn't even have a car. She's fifteen!" he flopped onto his couch, his lab coat billowing around him.

"Maybe she just…"

"And the pen!" Dr. Horrible interrupted again, "There was one literally attached to the clipboard. It was right there!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" his friend sat down, immediately discoloring the couch with his moisture.

"We'll take her by force," he suddenly sat up, liking his new idea, "She- no one can just _do_ that. To Dr. Horrible especially!" he stood, "I made a name for myself. I have a PHD in horribleness!"

"Anything you need… moistened… or made soggy?" Moist looked up at the Doctor.

"I might need your talents," he turned to a white board, scrawling furiously, "Tonight, at ten. You in?"

"'Course," he smiled, "Life 'o crime?"

"Life 'o crime," Dr. Horrible nodded, already planning that night's caper.


	2. Chapter 2

Throwing open my front door, I walked inside, happy to be home. Climbing up the humongous staircase, I began to regret my purchase of this house. When I finally reached the top, I entered my bedroom. It was the only room in the house I had bothered decorating, everything else depressingly bare. The room had two pieces of furniture, a mahogany bookshelf and a matching bed. It sported a deep navy comforter. The floors were bare, but not the walls. To the right of my bed, a large window with navy curtains and a matching window seat resided. The rest of the wall was covered in posters, featuring bands and artists I liked. In the center a large picture of Salvador Dali and his impressive moustache sat.

I flopped onto my bed, pulling out a copy of Lord of the Flies. Light rain drizzled outside. I enjoyed the way Lord of the Flies represented society. Some found in pessimistic, but I found it quite accurate. A harsh knock rang on the door. Sighing in annoyance I threw down my book. Of course someone would come, right after I got comfortable. I started to climb down the stairs, towards the door, when it swung open on its own.

The light rain had increased to a downpour. Lightning flashed, illuminating my unwanted guest. A man in a lab coat and goggles stood, holding a rather large gun. His gaze locked onto mine, and I hurried back upstairs. I heard his footsteps in close pursuit. He raised the weapon, firing an ice blue beam. I ducked, blonde curls flying, and the blast hitting the wall where my head had been. I turned into my bathroom, pressing my body against the wall and hoping he'd pass me. The footsteps stopped, provoking me to think he was much farther away. I slipped out of restroom, completely prepared to abandon this building, when I walked directly into the guy. He had been waiting there the entire time. He wrapped a gloved hand around my throat, lifting me from the ground. I groped at his arm, trying to support myself.

"It's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation," he growled, squeezing a bit harder.

He dropped me, causing me to fall in a heap on the ground. While I was working on trying to breathe again, he latched onto my shoulder and hauled me to my feet. Pointing his weapon at me with the other hand, he began dragging me down the stairs and outside. I suddenly recognized this man.

The newest member of the Evil League of Evil was dragging me through my own house. Dr. Horrible. I had never studies him too hard, mainly because he never left LA. Probably should have considered that when buying my house…

Outside, a black van stood waiting. At the wheel, Moist waited patiently. A minor villain I had heard of, he was known to aspire with Doc H.

Throwing open the van's doors, Dr. Horrible tossed me inside, following closely after. I sat on the floor, unsure of what to do. This definitely hadn't been the first time I was kidnapped, but the situation tended to vary.

"No funny business," Dr. Horrible pointed the gun at my threateningly, taking a seat. As soon as the doors closed we took off, leaving my home behind. It might have also better served my purposes to live somewhere with more witnesses, my house was in the middle of nowhere.

As the Doctor's attention was diverted, I took a moment to study him. As I said, I didn't know much about him at all.

"Wait, no," I felt the need to voice my discovery out loud He snapped his attention to me as I spoke, "Oh my god, it is!"

"What?" he snarled, trying to look annoyed despite his curiosity.

"You're that kid!" I laughed, more care free in these situations from all the times I've experienced them, "Billy! That was you? Wow, you're secret identity needs mucho work my friend."

He tensed up, looking angry and a bit disappointed, but remaining silent. I immediately canned the casual talk, but I found it hard to suppress a few stray giggles at his earlier incompetence.

My next thoughts traveled to escape. Whatever weapon he had, it most likely didn't aim to kill. This hypothesis was based solely on instinct, and that he was only known to have murdered one person. Pretty good all considered. The plan I formulated was quick, simple, and painless. For me anyway. I'd kick my way out. He didn't look too strong, and Moist? Piece of cake.

I shot out my leg, aiming to start something. A look of surprise flashed onto his face as he clutched his bruised shin. As I prepared a follow up, he fumbled his weapon into order and shot.

I was tied to a chair. It was like I teleported, and the sensation completely baffled me.

"You like that?" Dr. Horrible smirked at me, looking up from his lab equipment, "Freeze ray. Stops time."

I took a second to process what he told me. The thing he had shot froze me in time, allowing him to bring me here without further trouble and tie me to a chair. It was so weird, I was attacking this guy and _boom_ I'm suddenly tied to a chair, somewhere completely different. It was quite disorienting.

"So, let it out," I leisurely glanced at him.

"What?" he looked up again, annoyed.

"Hit me up with your monologue. Divulge to me our evil plan. I'm in the mood for a laugh."

"Tell me how funny you find this," he set his things down, turning to me, "You sit here, not getting any food or drink until you learn to watch your mouth. When I feel you're miserable enough I sell you to the highest bidder. Hilarious!" he glared at me.

"Three words Doc," I rolled my eyes, "It's. Been. Done."

"Well, you can think about my unoriginality while you starve," he stormed out. I was satisfied with my ability to piss him off. Now there was just one thing. How was I going to get out of here?


End file.
